


Grey Sails at Sunset

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Grey Havens, Poetry, Romance, b2mem bingo, dribble, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else besides three hobbits watched that ship sail from the Grey Havens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Sails at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: Canon Couples, I-22, "Celeborn and Galadriel"  
> Format: Dribble  
> Title: Grey Sails at Sunset  
> Genre: Poetry  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N /A  
> Characters: Celeborn, Galadriel  
> Pairings: Celeborn/Galadriel

**Grey Sails at Sunset**

  


For three ages of the world they have been together;  
The fourth sees them apart. She passed the test.  
She passes into the West, sailing, sailing West.  
She is not diminished in his eyes.  
Nor will her beauty fade away.  
He watches the grey sails.  
His time will come.  
She will wait.  
Love is  
Strong.


End file.
